Outtake Capítulo 20 de La Otra
by BkPattz
Summary: El día que lo Perdí todo... Llegó la hora de la verdad para Esme, una mirada a la mente de Esme momentos antes de se descubra su más oscuro secreto, la mayor de sus mentiras.


**Declaración de Derechos de Autor: Todos los personajes de la Saga Twilight y sus descripciones pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Meyer y su Casa Editorial.**

**La inspiración de la historia, viene de todos los maravillosos escritores y relatos que nos regalan fantasías en este y otros muchos sites.**

_**Edward Cullen era un reconocido y brillante arquitecto en la ciudad de Chicago, su mayor felicidad haber encontrado y conocido al amor de su vida, a su alma gemela, a su otra mitad, a su todo, uno de sus más grandes logros concebir tres maravillosos pequeños con la mujer de sus sueños, su amor, su amiga de la infancia, la estudiante de Literatura Inglesa Bella Swan. Otro de sus logros, su pequeña Jane, su pequeña hija. Su peor error, dejar a su Amor, a su Bella en las sombras, convirtiéndola en la Otra, la Amante… porque mientras Bella Swan estaba en las sombras viviendo su idilio amoroso con Edward Cullen, era otra quien ostentaba el titulo de la Sra. Cullen, porque Edward estaba casado con otra. **_**Edward POV**

…**.**

**Nota: **

**Outtake "La Otra". Esme POV**

**Dedicado especialmente a Scarlly (Fioni279) … **

…

Outtake Capítulo 20: Una marca de Nacimiento.

Esme POV: El día que lo perdí todo.

Ahí estaba recostada contra la pared de ese estúpido hospital, ese hospital que me apartó de mi marido, después de todo lo que he luchado por él, porque estoy segura que esa aventurita con la cualquiera de Renata empezó en estas paredes… con lo pasional que siempre ha sido Carlisle, aún con sus años, supongo que se habrá tirado a la zorra esa en cualquier esquina semioculta de este lugar. A sus 57 años mi marido aún estaba de buen ver, y con los años sus habilidades de alcoba se volvieron cada vez más interesantes, aunque no siempre podía distinguir cuando hacia el amor conmigo y cuando lo hacía con el recuerdo de Reneé… últimamente me tenía bastante abandonada, pero supongo que era porque tenía a la niñata… entiendo su gusto por probar sexo con alguien más joven, lo he hecho en un par de ocasiones, digamos que siempre he ayudado a los hijos de mis amigas, y hasta a sus nietos iniciarse en esos artes, si le he sido infiel a Carlisle, pero yo lo amo, lo amo siempre y Carlisle es mío… y él siempre me ha sido infiel con el recuerdo de esa… yo no podía serlo con un recuerdo porque siempre, desde niña, desde los seis años cuando Carlisle me enseño a montar bicicleta me enamore profunda y perdidamente de él. Mi amor nunca le ha pertenecido a nadie más, a diferencia del suyo que primero fue de esa, y ahora de Renata, porque me doy cuenta que mi marido esta enamorado otra vez, y nunca de mí…

Me conformé todos estos años con hacerle sentir una dependencia hacia mí, disfrazada en la necesidad de protegerme, eso lo ha hecho mantenerse a mi lado, no es lo mismo que tener su amor, pero es algo… desde que saqué a Renee de su vida no había tenido que compartir su cuerpo con nadie, porque sé que todos estos años me ha sido fiel… hasta ahora. Y la verdad que fue mi culpa que cayera en los brazos de la niñata bisexual, hace meses que permití que el fantasma de Renee regresara a nuestra vida y a nuestra casa… hace meses cuando vi la promoción del libro de la estúpida de Isabella en las recomendaciones de lectura de una prestigiosa revista… Sabía que tarde o temprano la zorrita regresaría a la vida del idiota de mi hijo pero la verdad esperaba que no fuera nunca. Me hubiese gustado quitarle a mis nietos, como en sus días rescaté a mi Emmett de los brazos de su madre.

Estaba de nuevo aquí en esta fría sala de hospital en donde había perdido a mi hija… porque Heidi siempre había sido una hija para mí… una muy querida, a pesar de aquel desliz durante las vacaciones la verdad es que Heidi siempre me había parecido la perfecta hija que nunca fue Alice para mí… Esa historia en el Luxury fue solo el producto de algo de alcohol y una pastilla de extasis que me había ofrecido Heidi, y a la final me fue difícil de resistir los increíblemente sensuales movimientos de mi nuera, pero eso era un secreto, un secreto que Heidi se había llevado consigo, un secreto que pensé que Renata nunca revelaría por vergüenza, por vergüenza a su condición sexual, por la culpa de la muerte de Alec, por la culpa por haber sido nuestra cómplice de algún modo, por lo culpable que se sentía por haber sido la amante de Heidi, la verdad no me esperaba que Carlisle supiera de la bisexualidad de Renata y encima que la aceptará.

Y era aquí en este hospital donde estaba segura que terminaría por perderlo todo, porque solo me quedaba Emmett, a Edward y a Alice nunca los tuve del todo, así que solo era Emmett, siempre había sido mi Emmett, mi pequeño que se llamaba como mi abuelo, ese pequeño que había nacido para honrar a uno de los hombre más importantes en mi vida, mi queridísimo abuelo, ese que siempre me había adorado, mimado, que siempre me había dado todo lo que había querido. Ese que logró con todo su poder que el Isabella y Phill Denaly se mudaran de ciudad llevándose consigo a la odiosa de Renee dejándome el camino libre con Carlisle, ese día fue uno de los más felices de mi vida porque tenía la certeza plena de que Carl sería por fin mío, como siempre debió ser… me costó mucho acercarme a él, pero aprendí a manipularlo, siempre encontré las palabras exactas para crear en él una necesidad de cuidarme y protegerme sobre todas las cosas, fue la misma que use con mi abuelo para que me diera siempre todo lo que quería. Fue muy parecida a la que use con mi Emmett para crear una completa dependencia hacia mí. Desde pequeño siempre le repetía a Emmett una y otra vez "Emmett fue un niño malo, me dejo y por eso lo cambie por ti, tienes que hacer siempre lo que mamá te dice para que no tenga que cambiarte por otro", eso y el dejarlo momentáneamente perdido cuando salíamos los dos solos al supermercado o al parque hicieron que Emmett se convirtiera en mi sombra… Mi Emmett. El más querido de mis hijos.

Creo que en esta vida no he amado más que a mi Abuelo Emmett, a mi hijo Emmett, a este que se está debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte, no ese que se encontraba enterrado bajo el nombre de Chritopher Denaly en ese pueblucho misetable, y a mi princesita, mi Jane. Porque la verdad es que es mi Emmett el más amado de mis hijos, más que Alice, mucho más que Edward… aunque a veces el odio por Renee se sobreponía a mi amor por mi hijo, como cuando le pedí a Elizabeth que le entregará el diamante de los Cullen a Edward, pensando que estaría a salvo de los Denaly, porque si la vieja bruja no había querido que yo lo tuviera, pues nadie con la sangre de esa lo tendría, además que siempre sospeche que además de la negativa de la bruja para que yo tuviera ese anillo, la otra razón había sido porque Carlisle se lo había entregado a esa cualquiera, lo que nunca imaginé es que Edward terminaría perdidamente enamorado de la idiota de Isabella, esa mocosa insoportable.

Alice siempre fue la princesita de papá, y me robaba la protección de Carlisle que era una de las dos cosas que tenía de él, su necesidad de cuidarme y su cuerpo, por eso Alice siempre me desesperó, además que su espíritu siempre fue demasiado alegre… aggghhhh… absolutamente desesperante. Y Edward, el me había causado alguna ilusión, que murió exactamente cuando lo mire por primera vez; además de que heredó la debilidad de Carlisle por las zorras, mojigatas… me recordaba demasiado al verdadero Emmett, verlo me hacía revivir un poco de dolor y de culpa que no podía permitirme… tenía el mismo pelo cobrizo rebelde, las mismas facciones… si el niño no hubiese nacido muerto podría asegurar que tendía los mismos ojos verdes y profundos de Edward… Edward era el clon de su hermano, por eso a veces verlo me resultaba insoportable, me recordaba la culpa y el miedo de perder a mi Carlisle por culpa de la muerte del bebé. Hacerme del hijo de Carlisle y Renee había sido fácil, no había nada que el dinero no pudiera comprar, y mi Emmett fue el último regalo de mi abuelo, puesto que fue con un dinero que me había heredado cuando aún era vivo y del que nadie sabía su existencia, que pude conseguir hacer el cambio.

Tenía mucho tiempo pagando para que siguieran a Renee desde que se había convertido en "La Otra" de mi novio, hacía que la gente que mi abuelo había contratado le siguieran los pasos. Lamentablemente él murió un mes después y eso me sumió en un profunda depresión, por lo que tomaba medicamentos a escondidas de mi marido y del médico, pero yo seguí pagando la vigilancia, así que siempre estuve al tanto de todo lo que hacía la zorra, mi plan original era que secuestrarán a su hijo y lo entregaran en adopción en algún país de Suramérica o algo donde nunca lo encontrarán, pero mi plan a la final se complicó, Carlisle estaba sobre la pista de Renee y necesitaba distraerlo, por lo que hice mi mejor puesta en escena y me fui de casa, hacía meses que le coqueteaba al dependiente de la farmacia para que me consiguiera los medicamentos, no me costaba mucho solo tenía que regalarle unos cuantos besos y unos pocos manoseos y hacía todo lo que le pedía, así que me consiguió un medicamento que me produciría contracciones y por tanto adelantaría el nacimiento del niño… Renee nunca le daría a mi marido un hijo antes de que yo lo hiciera, por lo que empecé a tomar el medicamento ya de camino a Seattle, la experiencia fue dolorosa y sanguinaria, la verdad es que cuando llegue al hospital tenía una fuerte hemorragia y lo siguiente que supe es que el niño estaba muerto… no podía perder un hijo de Carlisle, no cuando una mujer que estaba siendo ingresada en ese mismo hospital iba a dárselo, y era a ella a quien él en verdad amaba, así que hice lo que tenía que hacer… le di cuatro millones de dólares y un millón más cada diez años al doctor que me atendió y que sería el mismo que atendería el parto de esa, y dos millos más un millón cada quince años a la enfermera para que me entregarán a mi Emmett y lo cambiarán por el niño muerto, para mi suerte ese par ya estaba muerto, aunque no había tenido nada que ver en eso.

Pedí que me dejaran en la habitación contigua a la de Renee, en ese momento en el que le informarán de la muerte de su hijo… en ese pequeño momento de intenso dolor, en esas lágrimas derramadas, saldaría las lágrimas que yo había llorado cada noche en la que yo sabía que mi novio estaba enterrado entre sus piernas, enredado entre sus sábanas. Y ese momento fue glorioso. Y si alguien se pregunta si siento la muerte de Christopher… puede que un poco, pero la verdad es que yo no perdí a mi hijo, yo siempre tuve a mi Emmett conmigo… hasta hoy, porque este maldito accidente lo cambiaba todo, porque estaba segura que este maldito accidente nos llevaría a la innegable verdad… y cuando Emmett se entera de todo lo que lo había hecho hacer, cuando Emmett se enterara de todo el dolor que el provocó en su hermana, terminaría todo, porque aún cuando Emmett me obedecía ciegamente y me amaba, sabía en el fondo que su corazón reconocía a su hermana, y que siempre le acompañaron remordimientos por hacerla sufrir, es por eso que reaparecieron sus pesadillas de niño, las que aparecieron cuando regreso a nuestras vidas Isabella Denaly, porque en el fondo de su corazón mi hijo la reconocía y se sentía inmensamente culpable, porque a la final no le hacía daño solo a su hermano, también se lo hacía a su hermana, a la pequeña hermanita que siempre quiso tener y proteger y que nunca encontró en el espíritu independiente de Mary Alice.

Hoy perdería todo, hace una semana perdí a Jane y Carlisle, hoy lo perdería a él… él que siempre había sido lo mejor que la vida me había regalado, lo único bueno que había sacado de Renee, tenía mucho rato recostada en esta fría pared, empecé a sentir toda la desesperanza, todo el dolor, toda mi pérdida … hoy perdería a mi pequeño y dulce Emmett, hoy firmaría mi adiós definitivo de la vida de Carlisle, pero a pesar de todo estaría con él hasta que me pidiera que me fuera, tenía que intentarlo todo, tenía que salvar a mi hijo como fuera…. Si para ello tenía que decir la verdad, lo haría, nadie puede decir que sea malvada o sea loca, simplemente siempre he buscado obtener todo aquello que he querido, solo una cosa no tuve nunca y fue el amor de mi marido, así que me contente con su protección y su cuerpo. Pero la imprudencia de mi hijo me lo quitaría hoy todo. Hoy se acaba mi pequeño triunfo sobre Renee esa mujer que siempre tuvo lo que yo quería, esa mujer que vivía la vida que yo quería para mí, ella tuvo todo lo que yo quería, pero aunque mi triunfo se acabe esta noche, yo tuve lo mejor de lo que ella quiso y que no pudo tener nunca… el amor de su Christopher, el amor de mi Emmett, porque ese otro niño se quedó allí en Forks debajo de esa loza, ella se ocupo de él hasta su muerte, yo lo hice desde entonces, y lo seguiré haciendo por el resto de mis días. Eso a la final nos unió de alguna forma, su amor por ese cuerpo bajo la loza que se unió con mi culpa. Su dolor por perder a su Christopher y mi amor por mi Emmett… que la final siempre fueron la misma persona.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Ya lo dije antes, y este outtake fue dedicado a Scarlly y su campaña por Black Berry para conseguir ver un poco de la mente de Esme. No sé si es lo que esperabas, pero Esme es el resultado de una niña mimada y obsesiva que nunca reparo en nada más que en tener todo lo que deseaba. **

**Guacha espero que no te sientas decepcionada, no creo que exista nada en estas líneas que le de una disculpa a la actitud de Esme, creo que fue solo sus obsesiones, lo que es innegable y que espero que nunca nadie lo pusiera en duda, es que lo único verdadero en la vida de Esme es su amor por Emmett, su amor por el hijo de "La Otra" de su marido. **

**Espero lo disfruten.**

**Kisses**

**BkPattz. - **


End file.
